Meu desejo é
by Mini-chelle
Summary: Kagome engravidou, e agora? Talvez seus desejos de grávida sejam súbitos demais para o inexperiente Inuyasha.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Nem a série, muito menos o próprio, mas se pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria escrevendo aqui no fórum coisas que poderíamos estar escrevendo nas estrelas. Putz! xD

_**Meu desejo é...**_

_**Capítulo Um**_

A festa acabou. Os recém-casados, ou seja, nós, enfim tínhamos um tempo a sós e já chegáramos ao quarto do motel escolhido a dedo por nossos melhores amigos para nossa tão esperada noite de núpcias.

"Ah amor..." Falei ofegante enquanto Inuyasha me beijava e me colocava delicadamente na cama redonda e coberta de pétalas de rosas brancas, rosas e vermelhas. "Esse foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida!" Declarei sorrindo para aquele que enfim eu podia chamar de meu marido.

"O meu também Kagome! E eu te prometo: este vai ser o primeiro de muitos!"

"Ah Inu! Eu te amo tanto!"

"Minha Kagome!" E Inuyasha me beijou de novo, só que mais apaixonadamente dessa vez, até que foi aumentando o ritmo das carícias e deixando que o calor do momento nos envolvesse completamente.

**OoOoOoO**

Passaram-se algumas semanas e eu estava tranqüila na casa da mamãe, exceto por um mal-estar que já estava virando hábito e algumas gordurinhas a mais que me incomodavam profundamente. Não queria ficar em casa sozinha e sem fazer nada. Paciência nunca fora meu forte. Não demorou muito e eu já estava pendurada no telefone ligando para o hotel e tratando de sair com Sango, Rin e Ayumi enquanto não estávamos na Era Atual. Meu estômago roncava então pedi que fôssemos comer fora e rápido, antes que o tédio me irritasse ainda mais. Não conseguia entender porque andava tão inquieta e irritadiça ultimamente. Devia ser a TPM...

Sango sugeriu que fôssemos almoçar no shopping, já que fazia tempo que não íamos lá e logo estaríamos de volta à Era Feudal com nossos respectivos maridos. Só segui as meninas para aonde foram. E chegamos num restaurante despojado e com um cardápio variado.

Tantos cheiros diferentes começaram a me deixar enjoada outra vez. Fiz cara feia e nem percebi.

"O que foi, Kagome? Você não gosta desse lugar?" Rin perguntou reparando na minha careta, assim, tive que forçar um sorriso.

"Não, não é nada não. E aí, já sabem o que vão comer?" Desconversei fingindo interesse ao cardápio colorido.

"Acho que vou pedir frutos do mar." Disse Ayumi.

"Quero uma salada, primeiro." Disse Sango.

E assim se seguiu até que depois de muito pensar, optei por uma sopa de cogumelos que, pela foto, era o mais comestível pra mim na minha atual situação. Depois de trazido o prato, não pareceu um sacrilégio engolir aquela comida. Na verdade, devorei tudo em poucos minutos. E surpreendentemente, estava delicioso. Nem havia mais sinal de enjôo ou mal-estar. Fiquei de ótimo humor, até me animei a conversar mais com as garotas. Fazia tempo que não ficávamos juntas assim. Depois que todo mundo casou, essa era a primeira vez que tínhamos um tempo só pra nós. Sabe, aproveitar e falar de coisas de mulheres, de nossos maridos, especialmente. Só que meu estômago não parecia satisfeito com a sopinha que eu pedi então eu ia repetir. Quando ia levantando o dedo pra chamar o garçom, algo estranho aconteceu.

De repente, o restaurante pareceu absurdamente quente e abafado. Eu me sentia transpirando e podia jurar que também estava mudando de cor. Ficando mais pálida. A sopa maravilhosa que eu tomara a pouco saltitava dentro de mim e eu sentia que em breve os saltos a poriam para fora dali. Comecei a tremer e à medida que os tremores aumentavam, minha vista ficava turva e eu só podia ouvir o desespero nas vozes de minhas amigas que tentavam mover meu corpo que não respondia. Após alguns segundos, apaguei.

Acordei no hospital com um soro enfiado na veia do braço. Pelo rápido vislumbre que tive do lugar, só pude concluir que eu não queria ficar ali de jeito nenhum e se meu corpo me ajudasse, eu daria o fora daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Eu odeio hospitais, postos de saúde, ambulatórios e afins. Irônico demais por eu ser uma sacerdotisa, mas eu que eu posso fazer? Agulhas me assustam!

Consegui me mover o suficiente para que a sopa acordasse no meu estômago e recomeçasse a dar pulinhos me fazendo quase expulsá-la de uma vez por todas. Não consegui conter o sorriso quando vi Inuyasha disparando da porta do quarto e vindo ao meu encontro com a cara de preocupação mais fofa que eu já vira.

"Meu amor, até que enfim acordou! Você está bem?" Ele perguntou pegando na minha mão.

"Defina bem." Respondi ríspida ainda lutando com a sopa saltitante.

O doutor entrou no quarto e pude ver rapidamente que Kouga, Miroku e Sesshoumaru estavam no corredor. Deviam ter vindo com Inuyasha. Supus que minhas amigas estavam por ali também.

Todos conseguiram passar pelo poço sem esforços. Desde que a jóia desapareceu, o poço se fechou, mas há uns anos atrás, acidentalmente, Shippou descobriu que ele se abrira novamente, e agora, para qualquer criatura que quisesse cruzá-lo.

No começo, eu pensei ser um desastre, levando em conta todos os perigos, mas voltar a ter contato com essa Era me deixou um tanto quanto mais animada. Qual é, eu me casei aqui... Enfim...

A cara do médico não me parecia das melhores. Será que eu estava com alguma doença rara e muito grave? Ou será que foi só um susto mesmo? Não. Eu não sou tão sortuda assim. No mínimo estou anêmica ou vou ter que ficar aqui pra tomar mais algumas agulhadas de graça.

Inuyasha estava tão apreensivo quanto eu e engoliu em seco quando o médico se aproximou de mim pedindo-o que se afastasse.

"Senhora Higurashi."

"Sim, doutor."

"O que andou comendo ultimamente?" Ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas grossas e grisalhas pra mim.

"Não me lembro de tudo." Menti e logo acrescentei. "Mas não foi nada que possa me causar danos, eu acho."

"Ela tem se alimentado menos que o normal, já que nas últimas semanas, tudo que ela come faz mal." A interrupção de Inuyasha chamou a atenção do médico que olhou pra ele curioso e depois pra mim interessado.

"A Senhora há muito tempo está casada?"

Quê? Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu não sei se eu estou mal por causa do enjôo e da fraqueza, mas ainda penso direito e o que isso tem a ver?

"Bom, não tem muito tempo, na verdade, cerca de um mês." Respondi ainda desconfiada.

"Entendo." Ele olhou pra Inuyasha e depois de volta pra mim. Eu nem sabia porquê, mas aquilo estava começando a me irritar.

"A Senhora tem evacuado normalmente?"

Aquilo ficava cada vez mais estranho.

"Sim, doutor."

"Isto inclui sua menstruação?"

"Si..." Epa! Eu tive de parar no meio da resposta. Agora que me dei conta. Pra onde tinha ido minha menstruação que sumiu desde que eu casei?

Ao perceber a minha relutância em responder e a cara de paisagem que fiz olhando pro nada, o doutor riu. Um riso sincero e gostoso que eu até apreciaria e, o acompanharia se não estivesse tão chocada com minha conclusão.

"Bom, senhor Inuyasha, pelas minhas observações e as conclusões de sua própria esposa, eu posso afirmar que..."

"EU TÔ GRÁVIDA!" Quase grite. "E-eu t-t-tô grávida...! Inu... yasha!"

A cara de Inuyasha foi no chão. E os gritinhos que eu ouvi do lado de fora do quarto provavelmente foram do pessoal que com certeza me ouviu.

"O QUÊ?" Inuyasha gritou. Para um futuro pai, aquele grito não parecia de imensa felicidade e emoção.

"Se quiser que eu faça um teste para comprovar a gravidez dela..." O doutor sugeriu perante o choque de ambos.

"Não!" Respondemos em uníssono.

Com mais algumas instruções e uma data de retorno ao hospital, fui liberada pra ir pra casa. Não antes de finalmente me livrar do meu almoço, sujar minha roupa e ser rodeada por meus amigos que vibravam de felicidade, mas não se aproximavam devido ao meu estado. Eu compreendo. Com o pulo radical da sopa, eu devia estar nojenta.

**OoOoOoO**

Não demoramos muito para chegar em casa e a notícia escapou de meus lábios tão subitamente quanto as lágrimas dos olhos da mamãe quando acabei de falar. Era o primeiro neto dela. O vovô me deu umas raízes num saco de pano. Disse que é para evitar doenças congênitas. O Souta nos abraçou e saiu para um encontro. Não ficamos muito tempo lá.

Assim que pegamos nossas coisas, Inuyasha e eu decidimos sair com o carro que mamãe me deu de aniversário no ano passado para, como disse meu irmão, comemorar a boa nova.

Não se passara meia hora desde que todos retornaram a Era Feudal antes de nós. O sol descia no horizonte a oeste enquanto nós caíamos na estrada sem rumo certo.

**OoOoOoO**

A estrada corria à minha frente. As árvores passavam velozes do lado de fora do carro. O vidro do motorista um pouco aberto fazia balançar meus cabelos escuros que agora batiam na cintura. A música country não era absorvida por meu cérebro. Também eu nem queria, não que eu não goste desse estilo de música, mas ainda estava muito atordoada para prestar atenção.

Inuyasha dirigia em silêncio ao meu lado, lançando-me, ocasionalmente, olhares que mesclavam doçura e preocupação perante meu estado frágil e humildemente imperturbável. Ele não se atreveria a falar comigo, não ainda. Eu demonstrava muita instabilidade emocional.

Mas, quieta assim, pensando sozinha, eu pude perceber como as coisas mudaram drasticamente nos últimos anos. Quem diria que o Inuyasha ia conseguir aprender a dirigir. Construiu nossa casa na Era Feudal, ajuda a vovó Kaede e os moradores do vilarejo, treina com o Shippo, Miroku, Sango e Kirara e me traz pra essa Era sempre que eu preciso de algo ou apenas quero me distrair.

Ele mudou tanto em tantos aspectos e no mais, continua o mesmo cachorro orgulhoso, briguento e de bom coração que eu sempre amei.

Imagino como ele seria como pai...

Sinceramente não sei o que esperar. De uns tempos pra cá eu aprendi que quanto mais eu sei sobre os outros, em especial, youkais e afins, mais eu sei que não sei de nada deles!

O Kouga, por exemplo. É um youkai adorável, no entanto, só falta matar o filho mais velho por cabular os treinos e namorar escondido. Nem parecem da mesma raça muito menos da mesma família de tanto que brigam.

O Miroku é um exemplo de pai pra todos. Cuida tanto das gêmeas quanto do garotinho e sempre arruma tempo pra brincar com eles. Mas também sabe repreendê-los quando precisa.

O Sesshoumaru me deixou particularmente preocupada. A onda alucinada que ele pegou ao entrar na paternidade, com certeza, chocou muito mais gente do que eu. Ele e a Rin casaram-se assim que ela completou 18 anos e há poucos meses tiveram uma filhinha hanyou que é realmente uma das criaturas mais perfeitas e lindas que eu já vi na vida. Mas o que me preocupa é que ele não é exatamente o tipo de youkai que joga a filha pra cima, chama de princesa, enche de mimos, cuidados e tem ciúmes. Eu precisei ver pessoalmente para acreditar que sim, ele é.

Agora imagino se o Inuyasha vai ser como eu esperei que o Miroku fosse ou será que vai mudar tanto quanto o Sesshoumaru.

O cantar dos pneus tomou minha atenção e perdi meu pensamento quando deparei com uma placa grande, verde e dourada fincada no chão do jardim de um hotel muito conhecido por mim que eu não pensava que visitaria de novo.

Olhei para Inuyasha e ele olhou para mim. Sorriu carinhoso e eu retribuí suavemente, mas de imediato. Funcionou bem para que ele começasse a falar sem me poupar e quebrasse o silêncio entre nós. Nem percebi que o cd já havia acabado.

"Achei que deveríamos aproveitar o momento e como estávamos próximos, eu pensei que, de repente, pudéssemos matar a saudade desse lugar que significou tanto para nós." Ele parecia prestes a engasgar com as palavras. Não era algo que ele costumava fazer pra mim...

Olhei no fundo dos olhos dourados cintilantes e as bochechas dele coraram.

"A gente não precisa ir se você não quiser!" Ele disse precipitado. "É que você estava tão distraída... eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, aí eu pensei que seria legal se nós..."

"Inuyasha." Eu o interrompi. Ele olhou pra mim um pouco confuso. "Obrigada!" Agora eu sorri de verdade. Pura e simplesmente.

Ele entendeu. Sorrindo de volta, aproximou-se e me beijando calorosamente, acariciou minha barriga pela primeira vez desde então. Eu arrepiei.

"Vamos entrar, Kagome, eu não quero que minha libido estrague os meus planos para a nossa noite." Disse me largando e assumindo de novo o volante. Eu ainda podia sentir o calor do seu toque mesmo não estando mais lá.

Ele sempre conseguia melhorar o meu humor. E tem dias que nós quase nos matamos. É tão irônico.


End file.
